Me Amore
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: Prompt: Santana realises her sexuality when she sees the anatomy of womanhood. Cracky.


[an: I took a Spanish class for three years, so I'll try to use it for San's dialougue, but I probably will have very choppy sentences

This will also be a bit cracky probably]

Santana Lopez sat in the stupid health classroom along with her fellow female Glee clubbers. She wished they weren't all separated by gender, it was sexist and stupid, and if Puck had been there they could have at least cracked jokes about how ridiculous this class was. Holly Holiday was demonstrating the use of a condom on a cucumber, which was causing Rachel Berry to hiding her face deep into her notebook. It made San smirk. Oh, naive virgin Berry. The dark haired Latina could, of course, put a condom on blindfolded and with her mouth. Which sounded pretty kinky in her opinion, and she made a mental note to attempt it later on.

She was ignoring Holly for the most part, just staring at the blonde woman's tits, which were nice and round. Not like Brittany's tits though...

She shook her head with vigour. Forget Britt! She told herself. She's with...

Angry, she opened the sex textbook and started to flip the pages.

And that's when she saw it.

Berry would have probably vomited at the sight, and Tina, inspiring medical student, would have been loved to examine it.

But Santana was so turned on. She felt blush creeping in her cheeks.

The textbook vagina had Santana Lopez whipped.

She didn't know why it seemed so beautiful to her. She stroked the page, looking at the way the cervix led to the uterus [an: IDK ANATOMY OK]. A fantasy of her and the vagina, holding hands and skipping down the flowered gardens, getting married, having kid-

"Santana? The bell rang, hon." Mercedes said from what seemed like a world away.

"Oh, right..." she said, slightly flustered, and left the room for Glee Club.

The next day, she was very eager to go back to her seat. She was the first one in the health class, and Holly gave her a welcoming smile. Finding her seat, she took the book from under her desk, and stared at the anatomical drawing of the vagina once more.

She glances around the room. The sound from the hallway and from people entering would be enough to cover the noise. Smirking, she unzipped her jeans, and poked at the fabric of her panties.

"Ay, dios mio..." she mutters. Rachel hears her, and looks sharply, glaring. She says nothing, until, that is, Santana's quiet masturbation becomes louder due to her very annoyingly squeaking desk.

"SANTANA!" Rachel finally yells. Santana, looks around, rather embarrassed and confused, and whips her hand hastily out of her pants. "Would you please stop making that infuriating noise, it is bad enough I must sit in here and learn about the acts of intercourse I'd rather not talk of!"

The whole class was staring at the two, and Santana was extremely flustered, a rare occurance.

She glared with all her might at Berry. "Well, excuse me, Miss. Priss, it's not my fault this desk is so damn noisy. I was just tryin' to get comfortable."

She crossed her legs, hoping no one would see her pants were unzipped. She does no more for the rest of the period.

She spys the beautiful blonde she deeply longs for in the locker room later. The gym period is only just beginning, and Santana needs it now. Before Brit could even tie up her hair, Santana had rushed over and grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey San!" Brittany says with her adorable smile, completely oblivious to what is about to happen. Santana puts a finger to her lips, and begins taking Brittany passionately with her mouth. Her lips and soft and loving as she kisses her back, and she takes Brit's shorts and panties off before she can even protest. She tickles her thighs as she kissed her stomach, and makes her way down to that majestic area known as the vagina.

"San, wha...aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Brittany starts, but is interrupted by the fact that Santana is attacking her vagina with her tongue.

As Santana gives Britt some of the best oral in her life, she tells herself, "I just needed to see how it feels is all". But as she causes Brittany to thrust, she forgets telling herself lies, and just goes deeper into her best friend's sweet cave. She loves the way Brittany's come tastes, like honey. Brittany moans loud enough for the entire school to hear as San finishes, licking her lips and leaving Brittany horny and confused.


End file.
